Change of Events
by NCISVILLE
Summary: When Tony heads to Afghanistan for the presentation of his Jericho missile he convinces his PA to tag along. Only instead of returning home safely like he thought they would they are both kidnapped by armed gunmen. Will Tony and Pepper grow closer together? Will Tony be able to save them and get them home safely? Or will they both die by the hand of the Ten Rings? Cowritten-Kcrella


**Hello everyone! Tis I again and this time I bring with me a friend, a fellow writer you all know as Kcrella. This sorry has been on our to do list since March. And now both of us actually have the time to write it. So this story is different from all the others about Pepper being kidnapped with Tony because one, its co-written and two it is being written from two first person perspectives. So we both hope you all enjoy reading this as much as we have writing it. :)**

Change of Events

I have learnt to appear unfazed when Tony brings his latest conquest (or 'one night gal' as he likes to call them) home and doesn't see them out the next morning. This particular woman is no different to the others except maybe more natural appearance-wise but who am I to judge? Mr Stark is my boss and I do anything and everything he requires of me, even occasionally taking out the trash which I tell this bewildered looking woman when she wonders where Tony is. I almost feel sorry for her but most of them know what to expect when they spend a night with Tony Stark. It's always no- strings attached.

I send her ond go to find the man himself. He is tinkering in the workshop as usual and doesn't look up as I come in.

"I'm going to try again right now. I'll keep you posted."

"Please don't turn down my music."

"You are supposed to be halfway round the world right now."

"How did she take it?"

I know exactly what he's talking about; blunt and straight to the point as always.

"Like a champ." I sigh and move on to more pressing matters which are less uncomfortable.

"Why are you trying to hustle me out of here?"

"Your flight was scheduled to leave an hour and a half ago."

"…You'd have thought with it being my plane and all it would wait for me to get there." He says, completely ignoring what I'm saying.

"Tony I need to talk to you about a couple things before I get you out the door."

"I mean doesn't it kind of defeat the purpose of having your own plane if it departs before you arrive?"

"Larry called. He's got another buyer in the wings for the Jackson Pollock. Do you want it yes or no?"

"Is it a good representation of his spring period?"

"Um No. The springs was actually the neighbourhood in East Hampton where he lived and worked; not 'spring' like the season." I explain patiently.

"So?"

"I think it's a fair example. I think it's incredibly overpriced." I say, knowing this will make no difference whatsoever. When Tony wants something, he has it.

"I need it. Buy it, store it." He says dismissively.

I smile wistfully and with a few clicks it's done.

"Okay. The MIT commencement speech."

"Is in June please don't harangue me about-"

"Well they're haranguing me so I'm going to say yes."

"stuff that's way way down. Well deflect and absorb it don't transmit it back to me."

"I need you to sign this before you get on the plane."

"What are you trying to get rid of me for? What, you got plans?" Tony asks.

"As a matter of fact I do."

"I don't like it when you have plans."

"I'm allowed to have plans on my birthday."

"It's your birthday?" he says surprised.

"Yes."

"I knew that. Already?"

I'm not surprised. It's typical of Tony to forget things. He'd forget his own birthday except for the fact he likes partying too much. I'm not offended that he's forgotten, I hate making a big deal of it anyway. I'd much rather be at home with a glass of wine and a couple of friends.

"Yeah, isn't that strange? It's the same day as last year."

"Well get yourself something nice from me."

Tony thinks he can buy himself out of situations like these and that he will just be forgiven. I would hate to break it to him that life doesn't really work like that. He pays me more than enough anyway and I already did buy myself a very expensive dress that I would never normally wear. I probably never will.

"I already did."

"-And?" Tony says with a glint in his eyes.

"Oh, it was very nice. Very tasteful. Thank you, Mr. Stark."

He beams at me and hands me his empty espresso shot.

"You need to get on that plane." I scold.

"I think you should come with me."

"What?!"

"Yeah, you know, I need you there to uh organize everything and make sure I don't mess up."

"Tony you'll be fine. You've prepared a speech and everything's ready to go. You don't need me there."

"Well I want you there. What exactly are you going to do whilst I'm gone?"

"I've got plenty to do."

"I'm serious Pepper."

I think about it for a few seconds. Then I really would have plans on my birthday. I would quite like to see the unveiling of the latest Stark weapon. I know how hard Tony has worked over the past few months to get this ready.

"I don't know. It seems like a bad idea, I mean it's Afghanistan, it's a dangerous place."

"Oh come on Pepper. It will be fine. We are only there for a presentation and that's what my weapons are for anyway." He jokes.

I roll my eyes. It wouldn't be that bad I tell myself. I would just organize the presentation and work from my phone. It would be better than staying at home alone on my birthday.

"Okay I guess I could come too."

"Great! Come on otherwise we are going to be late!"

"Tony I don't have any clothes!" I cry.

"Then we'll share mine or better yet we could both go green and just not wear anything ." He says with a grin. That's the Tony I know. Always saying suggestive things to me.

Tony insists on driving one of his many cars to the airport so I just hitch a ride with Happy. It's safer anyway even though it seems like some personal race to get there. I just act like I don't notice and feel relieved when we pull up at the airport.

I apologize to a flabbergasted looking Rhodey who has been waiting 3 hours for Tony and said person just slaps him on the back and climbs aboard the plane.

"I didn't know you were coming Pepper." Rhodey says once we are all sitting down and the plane has taken off.

"Well, Tony thought it would be a good idea but I'm not so sure."

"You'll be fine; it's a great experience."

I just nod and look out the window as we fly higher into the clouds. I try to shake the bad feeling that this trip is going to go terribly wrong. It doesn't feel right at all but there is nothing I can do about it now.

15 HOURS LATER…

After a fitful sleep on the plane, I climb off feeling incredibly jetlagged and slightly sick. I try not to show it since we are supposed to look professional. It's so bright and I shield my eyes as I walk down the steps. We have landed in a massive expanse of desert which runs as far as the eye can see. The only shade comes from small clusters of shrubbery which don't provide much shelter from the blistering heat. In front of us stands a group of soldiers whom I presume Tony is going to deliver his presentation to.

Tony steps up to give his presentation and I have to admit, delivers it brilliantly. I can tell the Jericho is going to be a big success. I clap along with everyone else and despite having enjoyed listening to the presentation; all I want to do is go home. I don't feel comfortable here and the humidity is making it worse.

Tony decides he wants to ride with the soldiers back to the airport. He has always had a fascination with the military and is acting like an excited boy over getting to ride with them. I roll my eyes and climb in the other Humvee with Rhodey. Once in the Humvee with Rhodey, I begin to relax a bit more. We are on our way home and this was a successful trip. Everything's going to be okay.

"Are you okay Pepper?" Rhodey asks worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit jet lagged still." I say which I think is partly true.

"I know me too. It was a long flight but at least Tony actually remembered his speech this time!"

"Yeah, it really seems like this will be an exciting new opportunity for Stark Industries."

The next few seconds don't really register with me as a massive explosion pulses through my ear drums and the Humvee slams to a halt. The driver leaps out and is yelling words into their handset. I sit there frozen, wondering whether it's our Humvee that's been blown up.

"Pepper?"

I jump. I'd almost forgotten Rhodey was next to me.

"Rhodey! Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine…I think. Are you?"

"Yeah…what's happening?" I say almost too afraid to ask.

"I…I don't know but I think it's best if we just stay here."

I glance out the window reluctantly and am mildly relieved to find it's the one in front that has been blown up and not us. Wait…Tony was in the Humvee up front!

I fumble with my seatbelt and throw myself out the Humvee.

I hear Rhodey yell my name but I carry on. All that matters is that Tony is safe. I run towards the Humvee, panicking and praying that the worst of the bombs is over.

"Tony!" I yell as I approach the Humvee.

I try to catch my breath as I glimpse the bodies of soldiers lying at my feet. Come on find Tony. Where is he? None of these people are Tony Stark. I suddenly realize this isn't the Humvee he was in; it was a group of soldiers. He must have been in another one. Relief spreads through me but is quickly replaced with panic. Where the hell is he then? I call his name again.

All of a sudden another explosion detonates and I duck covering my head from the blow. After a few seconds I stand up and glance around in the eerie silence that has fallen over the desert. This feels so surreal that I almost think it's a nightmare I'm about to wake up from. Wishful thinking won't help you now Pepper I think. I tread furtively forwards and soon find the source of the explosion and right next to it a body. Sadness overcomes me at the sight of this innocent man who has probably suffered the worst of the explosion. I am about to walk away when I stop. No… no it can't be. He looked a bit like him that's all. I ama going mad, I'm in shock. I could mistake anyone for him. Even so I turn around and nearly collapse in shock.

The body in front of me is Tony. I feel like I'm going to have a heart attack. I take a deep breath and carefully get down on my knees beside him.

"Tony?" I whisper.

He lies there motionless and I choke back a sob. Of course he's dead; he was right next to the bomb when it exploded. A few tears trail down my cheeks and I wonder what the hell I'm supposed to do now. I have no idea where Rhodey has gone. I hope he's looking for us but there doesn't seem to be anyone else out here.

"Pepper?"

I jump in surprise and glance at Tony who is looking back at me, his eyes barely open. I try to smile but that just makes me want to cry again. He reaches for my hand and I grasp it tightly.

"I thought…"I begin.

"- Well I'm not!" Tony says trying to make a joke in this situation. I don't laugh.

"You've bled a lot Tony." I gulp, looking at his vest which is soaked in blood.

"I know. Pepper promise me something?"

"What?" I say shakily.

"Promise me you'll make it out of here alive."

I try not to break down at his words. I notice how he doesn't include himself in that sentence.

"We both will." I say determinedly. "I'm not leaving you Tony."

I squeeze his hand and he closes his eyes again.

"No, stay with me Tony. I'm going to get help; you're going to be fine."

I want to believe what I'm saying so much that it hurts. There must be someone out here who can help us. I shout for help but no one comes. I think about trying again but it seems pointless. There is obviously nobody here.. It is incredibly hot too. I feel so dizzy from shock, jet lag, and the heat that I feel like I can just close my eyes and…

"Miss?…Miss! Miss!"

"Mm?" I mumble. It feels like someone is calling my name. How long had I closed my eyes for? They might be here to help I realize and sit up. My heart sinks. This isn't help. In front of me is a group of Afghan soldiers and between them they are gripping a terrified looking man. They are also pointing a gun at his head. I realize this is the man that had been speaking to me. Why then are they pointing a gun at his head?

"Miss you have to come with me now." He says urgently.

"What about…my friend?" I ask. It would have to do for now. They wouldn't believe me if I said he was my boss anyway.

One of the soldiers yell something at him in a foreign language and the man with the gun to his head nods meekly then turns to me.

"You have to bring him too. I'll tend to his wounds but I may need your help."

"Of course." I say but I am aware that something is very wrong here. There is something he isn't telling me.

The soldiers give him orders and I am forced to wear a bag over my head so I won't know where we are going.

"I'm sorry Miss, it's the best way. The less you know the better." The man sighs.

Panic is overclouding every sense of rational thought but I know the best thing to do is just go along with it. I don't want a gun pointed to my head so I nod and the bag is secured in place. I am pushed forcefully along whilst the men talk rapidly between them in a language I don't recognize. I can't believe the nightmare this trip is turning into and it is about to get a hell of a lot worse.

After walking what seems like miles, we are brought to a halt and the bags are ripped from our heads. The soldiers bark orders at the man beside me and leave. I glance around the room or rather cave where they have left us. It is dark and dingy. I turn to Tony who the soldiers had half dragged; half carried all this way and wonder whether this man is still able to tend to his wounds.

"We have to help him." I say, motioning at Tony.

"Yes, but it is going to be a difficult process. We are going to have to remove the shrapnel from his heart if he is to survive."

I try to hide my shock but I am so worried about Tony.

"Do you know what to do?"

"Yes, pretty much. You'll just have to keep him still for me.. The soldiers have provided all I need."

"Why would they do that? I didn't think they were helping us?"

"They aren't, they said keep him alive. They want him to build one of his weapons for their terrorist group."

"What?! He won't do it!" I say outraged. This is getting worse and worse.

I cross over to Tony and look at his pained face. His vest is sodden with blood, his shirt torn, and he looks deathly pale.

"We need to get a move on, we don't have much time." Says the man.

I nod and hold one of Tony's arms in case he jolts suddenly. I watch the man take off Tony's vest and gasp at the gash right where his heart is. The man sets to work at picking the shrapnel out of Tony's heart and Tony yells out in pain causing us both to jump.

He continues to scream and it hurts my heart to hear and see him in so much pain. I try to talk to him and calm him down but I know the words I say are only trying to calm me down. Can he even hear me? He is screaming so loud for minutes on end as the man removes tiny piece after tiny piece of shrapnel even as Tony continues to thrash. I try to hold him but I don't want to hurt him. He is already in enough pain. I can't watch him scream any longer.

"Tell them to give him something to knock him out! His body can't hold out much longer! Tell them if they don't they will kill him!" I yell desperate for Tony to stop screaming. My heart can't take much more of his anguished screams. Tears start to appear and I try to hold them back. Seconds later I am roughly handed a rag.

"It will knock him out. It's amnesia." The man assures me. I nod and press the cloth over Tony's mouth and watch as his body slowly relaxes. A tear betrays me though and falls on his face as I try to say words of comfort. He is soon gone and the man continues on removing shrapnel. I can't stand the sight of his blood anymore and turn my back and begin shuddering while refusing to let my tears fall. I will not show them weakness.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Sir, Ms. Potts has arrived. Shall I wake our guest?"

"Yup, you know the drill." I answer.

Over the years a system has evolved between the three of us. I would be the one to entertain my one night gal or 'conquest' as Pepper says, I'd wake early and come down to the shop to try and fix up my hot rod. Then, as soon as Pepper arrived JARVIS would wake her up and Pepper would escort her out. We work like a well-oiled machine.

"Give me an exploded view."

I've been working on my hot rod for months now, but I know I'm close to finally getting her up to driving par. She's gonna purr when I'm done fixing her up.

"The compression in cylinder three appears to be low."

"Log that."

That's when my music suddenly turns off and there is only one person who can do that and I can hear her heels clicking while she's on the phone.

"Please don't turn down my music." It really does bug me though; my music is what helps me stay focused.

"You are supposed to be halfway around the world right now."

"How'd she take it?" It's our key phrase that we use all the time.

"Like a champ." She sighs and it actually sounds kind of cute.

"Why are you trying to hustle me out of here?" I ask still trying to return my focus to my girl in front of me.

"Your flight was scheduled to leave an hour and a half ago."

So what? It's my plane. "I thought with it bring my plane and all it'd wait for me to get there. I mean doesn't it kind of defeat the purpose of having your own plane if it departs before you arrive?" I know I have no hope of trying to get back to my work so instead I grab a rag and clean off my hands and turn around to see what my assistant has chosen to wear today. She's all business that woman. Who cares about some stupid painting?

"Is it a good representation of his Spring period?" I have no idea what I'm saying. I don't pay attention to all the artsy stuff. She starts rambling off correcting me. "So?"

If there's one thing Pepper could do it would be talk about art all day long and I don't want to spend time talking about art. That's when she finally starts getting to the point and giving her opinion. I actually trust Pepper's opinion of things more than I do my own sometimes. But when she tells me that it's overpriced, I want it.

"I need it. Buy it, store it." A smile appears on her face and inwardly I grin too, I like making her laugh and smile. She has obviously forgotten to grab me some coffee that I desperately need and get up to go make a cup of espresso. It is actually a gift that Pepper gave me last year for my birthday. She got tired of me calling her at two a.m. asking for a cup of coffee, so she got me my own espresso maker.

She starts talking about the MIT commencement speech that I know isn't for another long while.

"Is in June, please don't harangue me about stuff that's way way down. Well deflect and absorb it, don't transmit it back to me. Are you trying to get rid of me?" She is trying to get rid of me. She keeps just adding one thing on top of the other. "Why are you trying to get rid of me? What, do you have plans?" It's just a rhetorical question as all her plans revolve around me and Stark Industries which is still me.

"As a matter of fact I do." She can't have plans.

"I don't like it when you have plans." She's not allowed to have plans, is she?

"I'm allowed to have plans on my birthday." She says somewhat defensive.

Oh God. I'm an ass. I forgot her birthday again. Wow, I even wrote it down so I wouldn't forget and I forgot. "It's your birthday?"

"Yes."

"I knew that. Already?" Maybe she's just messing with me. Maybe she knows I was trying to remember this year and she is just teasing me. I feel terrible when she plays it off and answers jokingly. I'm such an ass. I know I can't make up for forgetting, again, but maybe she can forgive me. "Well, get yourself something nice from me."

"I already did." She answers with a little spark in her eyes and a small smile.

I know she is laughing at me somewhat.

"And?" I want to know what this gift is that she has gotten herself but knowing Pepper, she'll never tell me.

"Oh it was very nice. Very tasteful. Thank you, Mr. Stark." I like seeing the smile on her face but I wish it would have been there because of something I actually got for her and not my money.

"You're welcome Ms. Potts." I know my espresso is going to get cold so I down it and give it to her and a thought pops into my head. "I think you should come with me."

"What?!" she exclaims clearly not having expected my spontaneous outburst.

"Yeah, you know, I need you there to uh organize everything and make sure I don't mess up." She shoots me down but I know if I keep pushing eventually she'll bend to my whim. "Well I want you there. What exactly are you going to do whilst I'm gone?" I challenge.

"I've got plenty to do." She retorts indignantly. I grin seeing right through her faux excuse. She has nothing to do. She's a workaholic and I'm her work. She'd have nothing to do without me. I can see her debating in her mind so when she says something else I can see and hear the uncertainty in her voice.

"Oh come on Pepper. It will be fine. We are only there for a presentation and that's what my weapons are for anyway." I joke knowing she's on the brink of giving in.

"Okay, I guess I could come too." She sighs in defeat.

"Great! Come on, otherwise we are going to be late!"

"Tony, I don't have any clothes packed!" She cries.

"Then we'll share mine or better yet we could both go green and just not wear anything." I suggest with a grin.

"Sir, Mr. Hogan has just arrived from dropping off our guest."

"Great, send him down." A moment later I see Happy driving in. He stops and parks in one of the empty spots. "Hey Hap, you still got game?" I ask with a plan already formed in my head.

"Please, you couldn't ditch my grandma if she was tailing you." Happy retorts cockily.

I grin and grab the keys to my Audi. "You riding with me or Happy, Pep?" I ask. I want her to choose me but I know she won't because, and I quote, 'When I ride shotgun with you driving it's like a kid dissecting a frog. It's fun for the kid, not the frog.' "

"I'll stick with Happy."

I shrug my shoulders and say to Happy, "Hope you can keep up Garden Snail." It doesn't take long for me to get there but that might have something to do with the fact I was pushing a hundred. Going fast is like flying to me, well, it's as close as I'll ever get so the faster the better.

"You're good. Oh I thought I lost you back there." I watch as Pepper gets out and closes her eyes for a moment to catch her breath while Happy gets my bags.

"You did Sir. I had to cut across Mulholland."

"Ah. I gotcha. I gotcha." That explains why I didn't see him for a mile but did in the next.

I can see Rhodey is clearly upset just in the way he asks, "What's wrong with you?"

"What?"

"Three hours." He says looking down at me.

"I got caught doing a piece for Vanity Fair." I'm actually surprised I remember which one she works for. I mean, I've slept with every single one of them so keeping track is more than a little difficult.

"For three hours. For three hours you got me standing here." I know he's mad but it is fun to get a rise out of him.

"Waiting on you know. Let's go. Wheels up! Rock and roll!"

We aren't in the air very long before Pepper excuses herself and heads in to the bedroom to sleep.

"Whatcha reading, Platypus?"

"Nothing." He replies keeping his gaze down.

"Come on Sour Patch, don't be mad."

"I told you, I'm not mad, I'm indifferent, okay?"

He's so totally mad. If Pepper was here with us she'd back me up and say he was mad but then probably tell me it was my fault anyway. He stays mad at me for a really long time until he finally drinks enough and loosens up. Now he won't leave me alone and let me focus on the girls dancing in front of me. And he isn't shutting up either so I've elected to now ignore him until he's finally worn himself out to the point of slumber.

15 HOURS LATER…

Pepper is helping me straighten my tie before I walk out of the plane. There are soldiers both American and Afghani waiting on the base tarmac and I do all the formal greeting stuff before a group of us load up in the Humvees and head to the desert where I'm going to give the presentation. I'm actually really excited to show everyone just what I've made, especially Pepper.

"Is it better to be feared or respected? I say, is it too much to ask for both? With that in mind I humbly present the crown jewel of the Stark Industries Freedom Line. It's the first missile system with a proprietary repulsor technology. They say the best weapon is one you never have to fire. I respectfully disagree. I prefer the weapon you only have to fire once.. That's how Dad did it, that's how America does it…and it's worked out pretty well so far. Find an excuse to let one of these off the chain and I personally guarantee you the bad guys won't even want to come out of their caves." I wave my hand signalling for them to release the missile and I can hardly wait. Pepper is going to be so impressed when she sees it. "For your consideration, the Jericho." As I'm raising my hands I try not to grin and I can see a little smile on Pepper's face.

Before we head back in the Humvees to head back to base, I grab a glass of scotch from the cooler as a celebratory drink on doing so well and I only take my first sip when I feel my phone vibrate alerting me of an incoming video call.

"Tony."

"Obie. What are you doing up?" He asks me how it went and being me I respond, "It went great. Looks like it's going to be an early Christmas."

"Hey. Way to go my boy. I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

I have to admit a surge of pride goes through me as he tells me I've done well. Obie really has become a father figure to me.

"Why aren't you wearing those pyjamas I got you?" I joke.

"Goodnight Tony." I chuckle and end the call before getting in the Humvee that a soldier has opened for me. Just as it closes Rhodey comes up no doubt to lecture me on drinking again so I instantly shoo him away. He's not raining on my celebratory parade.

"I'm sorry, this is the fun-vee. The 'Hum-drum-vee' is back there."

"Nice job." He says.

"Yeah. See you back at base." As soon as he's gone I take another drink before we drive off. We've had to been driving ten minutes now and no one has said a word. The only thing that fills the silence is an AC/DC CD a soldier brought that is playing Back In Black. I have to break the silence it is un-bearable now.

"I feel like you're driving me to a court-martial. This is crazy. What did I do? I feel like you're going to pull over and snuff me. What, you're not allowed to talk? Hey, Forrest!"

"We can talk Sir."

"Oh, I see. So it's personal?"

"No you intimidate them." That's not a man's voice. That is a woman's voice. Believe me, I know the difference.

"Good God you're a woman. I honestly I couldn't have called that. I mean I'd apologize but isn't that what we're going for here? I thought of you as a soldier first."

"I'm an airman." She corrects while still looking ahead.

"Well you have actually, excellent bone structure there. I'm kind of having a hard time not looking at you now. Is that weird?" They all laugh and I grin glad that I was able to get rid of the weird atmosphere. "Come on its okay, laugh. Hey!"

"Sir I have a question to ask." The soldier in front of me says cautiously semi-raising his hand. I almost feel like I'm back in school.

"Yes, please."

"Is it true you went twelve for twelve with last year's maxim cover models?" The question he asks is so serious a question that I remove my sunglasses so I can look at him in the eye.

"That is an excellent question. Yes and No. March and I had a scheduling conflict but fortunately the Christmas cover was twins. Anything else?" Now the guy beside me really does raise his hand. "You're kidding me with the hand up, right?"

"Is it cool if I take a picture with you?"

Seriously? He raised his hand for that? " Yes, it's very cool."

The guy in front of me must know the kid wanting to take a picture with me has been jones ing to do so and he decides to mess around with the kid who actually starts getting visible upset. Just as he is about to click it though a loud boom resounds in front of us.

I have no idea what is going on as they all start using military jargon. "What have we got?" None of them are telling me anything and soon two of them are shot dead in front of me. My heart is beating so fast and I'm panicking. I don't want to die. Then there is only one left and he starts leaving, leaving me defenseless. "Wait, wait, wait. Give me a gun!"

"Stay here!" He yells through the door.

Then he is shot with something that penetrates the doors and leaves my ears ringing. Not knowing why to do I fumble my way out trying to get to safety. All around me people are dying. I see a rock and dive behind it just as another explosion goes off. I grab out my phone to send a warning to Pepper. Maybe she's behind me and hasn't reached the ambush yet. I only get to type 'go back, been am' before something lands a few feet away from me alarming me. As I look I see it has my name an logo on the side and I recognize the missile as one of my older designs. I try to scramble away from it as it continues beeping. It explodes and the blast pushes me back and onto my back. I already feel dazed from my head smacking the ground so hard an I can feel a sharp stinging by my heart. Ears ringing, vision foggy, I lift my head to see what's hurting me an tear away the buttons. I see blood pouring through the Kevlar vest they made me wear and I know I have been hit with shrapnel from the missile. The pain is overtaking me and I give in to the sleep calling my name..

Not but seconds later I hear my name being called and it sounds like Pepper. I must have died already. I open my eyes and look around dazed for a moment before my gaze falls on her.

"Pepper?" I try to reach for her hand. I need to feel her, to know she's real so I'm not alone.

She says unsteadily, "I thought..."

She can't continue but I know what she means. I can't stand intimate and heavy conversation so I try to ease her mind. "Well I'm not!" I grunt through my pain.

"You've bled a lot Tony." She says to me.

"I know." I mutter as a eve of pain hits me. I gnash my my teeth together not wanting to scream in pain in font of her. "Pepper, promise me something." I say letting out a gasp as the wave ends.

"What?" She answers.

"Promise me...you'll make it out of here...alive." I manage to say with grit teeth as another wave hits threatening to take me back down with it. I know I'm going to die. I don't want to but I know I will.

"We both will. I'm not leaving you Tony."

I know she won't but I wish she would. I don't want her to see me die. The image of seeing me bleed out will already be ingrained in her memory. She squeezes my hand to reassure me. Another wave hits and this time I'm not strong enough to fight it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I'm awake but only for a few seconds. I feel myself being dragged an try to see what's happening. I see men...with guns and then I feel pain and it's too much.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I awake and scream. My chest is on fire and it's searing my brain and every nerve in my body. I can't hear anything but my own screaming but I can feel something warm on my arm. The touch almost seems afraid. Like it wants to hold on tighter but it can't or doesn't want to. I feel something inside my chest and keep screaming. It hurts so much but I can't pass out. I want to be dead. The pain is too much. I can't bear it. I eat a familiar voice cry out but I'm too much in pain to focus and identify it. I thrash and scream some more wanting for everything to just end and then I feel something wet drop on my face and hear a soft voice cry, "It'll be okay. You'll be okay. I'm here Tony."

I know that voice. The voice I hear is Pepper's and a sad thought crosses my mind before I'm gone_, 'They got her too. It's my fault. I did this to her.' _

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**So leave us a review,let us know if we've interested anyone. Because guranteed this story will not be like the others of its kind. **


End file.
